BCW
BCW, or Baron Championship Wrestling, is a Independent American Wrestling Promotion Founded By Retired and Former WWE Superstar and Producer, Baron Blade, it is currently led by Blade's Protégé, El Scorpius, also Known As Buzz. Under El Scorpius Leadership, BCW Went From A Backwater Independent Promotion, To A Successful International Mainstream Promotion in A Matter of Months. Unlike Most American Promotions, BCW Is More than A Scripted Storyline Promotion, instead allowing wrestlers to advance based upon their Talents, Actions and Own Merits, while still using Scripted actions.They Primarily Operate out Of Madison Square Garden, in The States, Osaka, Japan in Japan, Mexico City in Mexico, and Madrid, Spain in Europe. BCW Maintains a total Of 24 Active Titles, As A Result Of Which, Making Them The Largest Number Of Active Titles In Use By Any Professional Wrestling Promotion Globally. The Top Title Is The BCW World Heavyweight Championship, Which Is Held By NJPW's Bullet Club Leader Jay White. Other Titles Include The Junior Heavyweight, World, Heavyweight Tag-Team, Junior Heavyweight Tag-Team, X-Division, X-Division Tag-Team, Cruiserweight, Cruiserweight Tag-Team, Light Heavyweight, Light Heavyweight Tag-Team, Hardcore, 24/7, Six-Man Tag-Team, Intercontinental, United States, United States Tag-Team, Womens, Womens World Tag-Team, Womens Tag-Team, and Several Others. History Early History and Founding WWE-BCW Feud BCW Victory Latest History Championships Main There Are 24 Active Titles In BCW At Any Given Time, and As A Result Are Separated Into Four Categories, Main, Secondary, Women's, and Other. The Primary and Main Titles Are The Following: BCW World Heavyweight Championship The Most Prestigious Belt In BCW, The BCW World Heavyweight Championship Has Been Contested More Than Five Hundred Times, and Has Had A Collective Three Hundred and Forty Seven Title Defenses. The Current BCW World Heavyweight Champion Is Bullet Club Member Chase Owens. The Title Is Contested Primarily By BCW Superstars On The BCW Centerpoint Brand. Together With Either The BCW World Championship, Tag-Team, World Tag-Team, and Intercontinental and United States Championships, The World Heavyweight Championship Is Needed To Become A BCW Grandslam Champion Of The Heavyweight and Above Weight Ratio. BCW World Championship The Second Most Prestigious Belt In BCW, The World Championship Has Long Been Held By Champions With The Goal To Topple The Champion Of The World Heavyweight Championship, The BCW World Championship Is The Usually Held By Upper Mid-Card Superstars. The Current Champion Is Chaos Member Will Ospreay. The Title Is Primarily Contested On The BCW Asylum Brand. BCW Intercontinental Championship The BCW Intercontinental Championship Is The Third Most Prestigious and Contested Title In The BCW, and Is The Secondary Main Title Of BCW: Honor Realm Secondary Women's Other Brands Trinity Brands There Are Three Brands In BCW The Brands Of Strike, Mystic, and Honor Realm. Strike Caters To The European and International Talent, While Mystic Focuses On The Lucha Libre, Mexican and Latino, and Japanese Talent. Honor Realm Focuses On Catering To The Fans Of High Flying, Technical, and Bruiser Type Urban Gladiator Wrestlers Of American and British Ethnic Backgrounds. BCW: Strike The A-Show Of BCW, BCW: Strike Is The Premier Show For European and International Talent, Holding Ten Of The Twenty Four Active Sanctioned Titles In BCW. The Current Face Of BCW: Strike Is The BCW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Aries. The Current General Manager For BCW: Strike Is Sting. BCW: Mystic BCW: Mystic Is The B-Show and Caters To The Promotions Lucha Libre, Mexican and Latino, and Japanese Talent, Holding Eight Of The Twenty Four Active Sanctioned Titles In BCW. They Have A Long-Standing Rivalry With Strike and Honor Realm. The Current Face Of BCW: Mystic, Chavo Guerrero Jr. Is The Companies World Champion. The Current General Manager For BCW: Mystic Is King Haku. BCW: Honor Realm The C-Show Of BCW, Serving As A Development Territory Kind Of Brand, Honor Realm Holds The Smallest Number Of Sanctioned Titles In BCW, Holding Just Six Championships. The Current Leading Face and Champion Of BCW Honor Realm Is BCW United Kingdom Hardcore Champion Marty Scurll. The Current General Manager For BCW: Honor Realm Is ECW Alumni Rob Van Damn. Sub-Brands There Are Five Sub-Brands Within BCW, Places Where Talent Can Sharpen Their Skills and Gimmicks For As Long As They Need To and Take Part In A Variety Of Special Matches On A Regular Or Irregular Basis As Required. Automaton The Automaton Brand Focuses On Providing Cage and Submission Matches To Talent and Fans, Usually Having Submission Matches Which Require The Use Of A Foreign Object Such As A Kendo Stick, Bat, Or Chain To Be Used In The Submission Maneuver To Make A Valid Submission Victory. Ring Kings The Ring Kings Brand Caters As A Refresher Brand For Superstars and Divas On Honor Realm and Mystic, The Most Common Matches Showcased On Ring Kings Are Predominantly Ironman, Two Out Of Three Falls, and Battle Royal Matches. Pay-Per-Views Current BCW: Turf Wars The Main January Pay-Per-View, BCW: Turf Wars Is The First Stage On The Road To BCW'S April Pay-Per-View BCW: Open Season Spectacular. Turf Wars Main Event Is Generally The Fearsome Underworld Match. Turf Wars Was The First Event Hosted By BCW When El Scorpius Took Over. BCW: Global Domination The Second Main Pay-Per-View On The Road To BCW's: Open Season, BCW: Global Domination Is Hosted In February. Primarily An Event For The Promotions Lucha Libre and Strong Style Roster, Global Domination's Main Event Is Generally A Dangerous Hardcore Cage Match. BCW: Trench Warfare BCW: Trench Warfare Is The Third Annual Pay-Per-View Of BCW's Road To Open Season, and Is One Of It's Three Military Honor Pay-Per-Views That Are Held In Tribute To American and International Soldiers. The Trench Warfare Pay-Per-View Main Event Match Is Usually A Fourteen Man Tornado Tag-Team Elimination Insurrection Match. Trench Warfare Is Held In March BCW: Open Season The Premier Pay-Per-View Of The Year In BCW, Open Season Is One Of Four Pay-Per-View's Of The Year When All The Premier Titles Are On The Line, and Is Held In April. The Main Event Of Open Season Has Historically Been A David Vs Goliath Match. BCW: On Death Row The BCW: On Death Row Pay-Per-View Event Is Held In May and Is One Of Two PPV Events Of That Month. Keeping With The Name, The Matches Held During On Death Row Are Either Hardcore, Cage, Or Death Matches. BCW: Hardcore Hell The Sixth Annual Pay-Per-View Of BCW's Wrestling Year, and The Second Of May, The Hardcore Hell PPV Is Held For It's American and European Wrestlers, Where They Compete For The Opposing Titles and If Won, Are Given The Choice To Compete On The Title's Corresponding Brand Until The Next Holding Of Hardcore Hell. BCW-ROH-NJPW: Legend Wars The Legend Wars Pay-Per-View Is A Joint-Promotion Pay-Per-View With ROH and NJPW Former Joint PPV's Category:BCW Category:Promotions Category:American Wrestling Promotions Category:International Wrestling Promotions Category:Active Wrestling Promotions Category:Strong Style Promotions Category:Shoot Style Promotions Category:Lucha Libre Promotions Category:Protected Category:Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Ragnockae136 Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Protected Articles Category:Shows Category:Formerly Defunct Category:Formerly Defunct Promotions